


Not How They Planned To Be Outed

by moon_foot



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt!Mike, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_foot/pseuds/moon_foot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Harvey are in a happy loving relationship that few people know about bt when Mike recieves a phone call at work everyone soons finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not How They Planned To Be Outed

Mike Ross and Harvey Spector had been in a professional relationship at Pearson and Hardman for 26 months and somehow they had managed to have a romantic relationship for thirteen of those months with no one, besides Donna and Jessica, finding out. 

They were always discreet, never crossing the line between colleagues and lover while at the workplace and always talking through at the end of the day should work cause problems between them.

After dating for nine months Harvey had asked Mike to move in with him which Mike had immediately agreed too. The pair seemed to go from strength to strength in their relationship and to say that by this point things were going well for them would be incredibly accurate. 

Tuesday morning, they had both slept through their alarm's, making them both late for work. Meaning, for the first time in their relationship, they arrived to work together. 

They discussed their recent case until it was time for them to go their separate way for the day and things immediately went back to normal. 

Mike had been sitting at his desk for just over an hour, yellow highlighter marks on the back of his hand, when he got a phone call. He snatched up his phone and answered without checking the caller ID 

"Good morning, Mike Ross speaking." 

"Good morning Mr. Ross, this is Dr. Eliza Woolf."

Mike froze where he sat, instantly knowing the name.

"Oh, good morning Dr. Woolf, how is she this morning?"

"That's why I'm calling, I'm afraid. Mr. Ross, I'm sorry to inform you but your grandmother suffered a stroke early this morning. She was rushed to hospital soon after but unfortunately our attempts at resuscitation were unsuccessful”

Mike sat there silently, eyes staring blindly at the briefs covering his desk as the words washed over him. He barely noticed that she had started speaking.

"We understand how trying this time will be for you but we'll need you to come into both the hospital and the Nursing home to fill out some paper work and collect her belongings sometime in the next few days."

Mike cleared his throat, which seemed to have closed in on its self and replied as best he could.

"Ah sure, I'll have to let you know when I can come in."

"Of course. You have our deepest sympathies Mr. Ross." 

Mike hung up without responding and just sat there in shock trying to figure out what to do but it only took a few seconds to know what he wanted. When he felt like he could stand without falling back down and he started walking to Harvey's Office.

Donna looked when she heard him coming and was about to stop him entering the office but stopped when she saw the look his eyes and she just let him walk past her.

Harvey was on the phone, with his back to the door, when Mike walked in. Mike stood quietly, trying to gather his thoughts until Harvey noticed he was there.

He turned and was about to say something as Workplace Harvey when boyfriend Harvey stopped and looked at Mike properly. 

He quickly ended his call and moved around the desk to stand in front of Mike.

"Mike? Mike, what's happened?" 

Mike opened his mouth to respond but found he couldn't say the words. He looked up at Harvey, eyes shining, and Harvey suddenly understood. 

Harvey moved forward and wrapped his arms around Mike's shoulders and pulled him close. Harvey held him tightly as Mike's fingers move to tangle in Harvey's vest and shirt as he clung to his boyfriend and cried for his grandmother. 

Harvey moved them to the couch where he sat down, pulling Mike into his lap.

So focused on their grief they don't notice the looks coming their way from the people walking past. They never notice Donna shooing Louis away as he comes demand what's going on; they don't see Donna calling Jessica to inform of what's happening; and they don't see Donna come into the office to close the blinds to allow them their privacy. 

Later when they talk about what's happened and what arrangements will need to be made, Mike and Harvey will know their secrets are out. The couple know they'll have to thank Donna, and they know things will be different. 

For right now, Mike is content to sit with his lover and accept the comfort Harvey is offering, and that's enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my Second Suits Fic I've written and in both I've killed of Grandma Ross *so so sorry* know Idea when the other will be posted as I started writing it around 1x07 and I've yet to have finished it...
> 
> I started writing this one on my Birthday just over a week ago and then real life got in the way but it's here now :)


End file.
